Comment Une Possible Incube Doit Omettre son Nom de famille
by lolipop62150
Summary: j'en ai marre de..tout ça pour leur plaisir on pourrait pas avoir la..pour une fois ! s'exclama Stiles et puis si..conquérir lydia je dis pas non. Il Brilla. -Stiles je ne sais pas qu'elle partie de ta déclaration a été prise mais tu viens de faire une invocation annonça Deaton. Quand on invoque des créatures il faut s'attendre à leur venue même si ce n'est pas celle souhaiter.
1. 1er juillet

Salut :)

le résumé ne rentré pas entièrement dans le cadre du coup le voici en entier

**-j'en ai marre de [...] tout ça pour leur plaisir, on pourrait pas avoir la [...] pour une fois ?! s'exclama Stiles, et puis si [...] conquérir lydia je dis pas non marmonna-t-il **

**après ces mots Stiles brilla.**

**-Stiles je ne sais pas qu'elles phrases ont été prises en compte mais tu viens de faire une invocation annonça gravement Deaton.**

**Quand on invoque des créatures il faut s'attendre à leur venue même si ce n'est pas celle souhaiter.**

bref me voici avec une grande fic Derek/OC féminin qui se déroulera en 3 parties :

POV OC sur une durée d'un mois

POV de la meute dans le même mois

POV omniscient avec flash-back d'évènements se passant avant ce fameux mois, et récit de ce qui se passe après ce fameux mois.

La situation temporelle est après la 3B mais ne prend pas en compte les suivantes, et après toutes ces morts au lycée, il faut bien remplacer les profs donc apparait mon OC. Il y a aura d'abord une première partie où on ne verra que le POV OC qui n'est pas au courant du surnaturel quasiment jour après jour (seul les jours 2 et 3 seront passés sous silence car non importants) pendant 1 mois. Puis après ce mois, on retourne à nouveau au jour de son arrivée mais du point de vue de la meute. On aura aussi globalement jour après jour leur point de vue cette fois sur les évènements surnaturels mais promis ça ne sera pas redondant car la 1ère partie de fic traite de la vision normale alors que la 2ème qui comprend la meute traite des mêmes évènements mais avec un œil surnaturel.

Quand je parle de meute j'inclus à peu près tout le monde. Ça comprend Érika Boyd Allison et Aiden qui sont en vie, et Danny n'est pas partie au loin avec son copain mais ont aussi rejoint la meute de Scott. Vu qu'Allison est toujours vivante, Chris et Isaac ne sont pas partis (enfin si, ils sont partis un moment avec Allison mais ils sont revenus au moment des faits) mais bref le fait qu'Allison soit en vie a une explication donc à vos méninges ^^ (par contre j'avoue que je n'ai rien pour expliquer Boyd et Érika)

Comme c'est jour par jour les chapitres sont un peu inégaux en terme de mots, mais ne vous fiez pas à ce petit chapitre 1 car c'est le seul à être aussi petit, et jusqu'à présent le plus long chap que j'ai du coupé en 3 (pour la survie de la bêta et une facilité de lecture) fait plus de 32 000 mots en entier, et il a aussi pour particularité de regrouper à la fois certains pov de meute et ceux de mon oc (alors qu'il est dans la 1ère partie de cette fic qui normalement n'a que le pov de mon oc).

Comme vous l'avez certainement compris au titre j'introduis une nouvelle créature surnaturelle à BH mais je ne pense pas avoir déjà lu ou vu une apparition de cette créature-là dans ce fandom. Je ne la nommerai que vers le milieu (voir la fin) du pov de meute mais entretemps (notamment dans la partie pov oc) je laisserai des indices plus ou moins visibles. Si jamais vous avez trouvé sa nature essayez de laisser le suspens aux autres en ne l'écrivant pas directement en review :p (mais vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un mp pour papoter sans problème)

Blabla : anglais

_Blabla : français_

Dernière précision : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews qui n'ont qu'une valeur sentimentale, et ma bêta est PiccolinaSandra merci à elle :)

Comment Une Possible Incube Doit Omettre son Nom de famille-Comment Une Possible Incube Doit Omettre son Nom de famille-Comment Une Possible Incube Doit Omettre son Nom de famille-Comment Une Possible Incube Doit Omettre son Nom de famille

1er juillet fin d'après-midi :

-_tourn__ez__ à la prochaine à droite, et vous êtes arrivé._

-_c'est pas trop tôt_, ronchonna une jeune femme brune à son GPS tandis que le vent passant par ses fenêtres ouvertes lui apporta une bouffée d'air frais.

Elle conduisait depuis ce matin et s'était coiffée en 4 couettes façon Temari, pour que ses longueurs ne la gênent pas, tout comme ses petits cheveux, mais qu'en même temps elle puisse appuyer sa tête contre le dossier sans avoir de gêne. De plus la coiffure ne demandait que 2 raies perpendiculaires, et était donc facile et rapide à faire, tout en étant confortable.

Elle se gara face à une maison envoya un sms à son futur logeur, coupa le moteur et se détendit totalement contre le dossier en attendant la réponse de l'homme. Un homme sortit de la maison et se racla la gorge pour avoir son attention.

-oh désolée je dérange ?

-non, je suis Alan Deaton, et vous êtes donc Rébecca C…

-oui désolée ! Le coupa la jeune fille, comme vous m'avez dit que vous aviez des horaires assez longs, je pensais que vous étiez toujours à votre clinique, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi vite.

-je m'arrange toujours pour être là quand de nouveaux hôtes arrivent, vous m'avez l'air assez fatiguée, est-ce que le changement de sens de circulation est en cause ? demanda l'homme tout en l'aidant à porter ses bagages vers la maison. Elle franchit la clôture délimitant le petit jardin, tout en soufflant d'apaisement.

-je conduis depuis ce matin, et oui je pense que le sens de circulation m'a plus stressée que ce que je pensais.

Elle posa ses bagages au pied de la porte, la poussa après avoir reçu l'approbation de son logeur, passa la porte et ses muscles commencèrent à trembler sans qu'elle puisse y faire grand-chose, manifestement elle avait sous-estimé son niveau de fatigue, car à peine la porte fut fermée qu'elle sentit venir une chute de tension et elle tomba dans les pommes en entendant un énorme clac dans son esprit.

Elle se réveilla plus tard en train d'être portée par son logeur dans l'escalier. Manifestement plusieurs minutes s'étaient passées alors que pour elle c'était comme si elle avait juste fermé les yeux 1 seconde, mais l'impression était la même que quand elle était tombée dans les pommes dans son club d'équitation. Deaton lui conseilla de dormir pour se reposer du choc et elle suivit sa recommandation tout comme elle l'avait fait des années plus tôt au club d'équitation. Finalement elle ne quitta pas son lit pendant 3 jours et 3 nuits, car la grippe la terrassait, ce qui était logique après tout :

Cette nouvelle habitude d'être dans le mauvais sens de circulation pour elle pauvre française, lui avait filé un mal de crâne terrible au fil du voyage, et elle avait stressé comme toujours, mais avait atteint un point inimaginable vu qu'elle déménageait de son pays et de sa ville natale pour la première fois. Et comme toujours quand elle stressait ça se répercutait sur sa santé. 1 semaine avant de passer son BAC elle était partie en diarrhée, et après ses épreuves de BTS elle avait lâché le stress en vomissant juste en sortant de la dernière salle.

Elle passa donc 72H dans un état second, persuadée qu'elle allait mourir car elle buvait trop d'eau et ces cellules pouvaient se dissoudre face à ce trop-plein, et son cerveau allait sortir par son nez. Mais elle avait aussi une soif d'enfer. Elle se résolut donc à boire persuadée qu'elle signait sa fin. Mais heureusement cette sensation de fatigue intense et d'hallucination lui laissait quelques répits pour dormir. Au bout de sa première nuit elle réussit à se trainer dans la salle de bain rattachée à sa chambre comme lui avait expliqué Alan Deaton, mais après être passée aux toilettes et s'être passée une serviette mouillée sur le visage, elle partit de suite se remettre au lit sentant venir une nouvelle vague de douleur qui la mettrait sur le carreau. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'enlever ses élastiques avant de repartir dans les brumes du sommeil, et notant dans une demie conscience que son logeur venait de rentrer vu le bruit de la porte d'entrée.

Je vous rassure, mes notes d'auteur avant chapitre ne font pas à chaque fois la même taille que le chapitre en lui-même XD aujourd'hui est une exception


	2. 4 juillet

j'avais oublier de préciser que je poste tous les jeudis soir, sinon qu'est ce que vous pensez de ma fic ? je n'ai pour le moment aucun retour donc je ne sais pas si il y a des choses que je dois amélioré, et celles qui vous intrigue plus que tout

* * *

4 juillet oc

Le 4 juillet à 11H, elle se sentit suffisamment d'attaque pour prendre une vraie douche et reprendre figure humaine avec néanmoins les jambes aussi tremblotantes qu'un faon nouveau-né. Mais il fallait s'en douter après ses 3 jours de jeûne non voulu. En effet elle n'avait pas pu avaler un morceau des encas que lui apportait son hôte, elle ne pouvait pas se mettre assise sans avoir la nausée, ses mains tremblaient trop même pour manger des tartines, et elle avait la vision floue avec ou sans ses lunettes.

Malgré sa faim dévorante et les éclairs blancs qu'elle pouvait avoir dans sa vision lorsqu'elle faisait un mouvement trop rapide, elle prit le temps de se faire une queue de cheval bien centrée sans aucun pli sur son crâne puis twista ses longueurs pour faire un beau chignon où le buns n'était pas nécessaire vue la masse qu'elle avait.

Elle envoya un message à Deaton pour savoir si elle pouvait faire à manger et s'il rentrait à midi. Elle ne pouvait pas fouiller dans ses placards et occuper la cuisine comme si elle était chez elle, même si d'après ses souvenirs flous il lui avait pourtant dit de faire comme chez elle. Un sms plus tard et elle mit l'eau à chauffer pour une ration de pâtes pour deux. Quelques essais plus tard et elle trouva les assiettes et autres indispensables pour mettre la table. Elle tomba miraculeusement sur un pot de sauce tomate mais ne trouva que du bacon en guise de viande. Et autant cru que cuit jamais elle n'en mangerait, donc elle le laissa au frigo se préparant à faire un repas sans avoir vu le moindre fromage râpé ou entier dans le frigo.

Alors qu'elle touillait la sauce dans les pâtes égouttées, Deaton rentra et elle eut un moment la vision blanche accompagnée d'un grognement de ventre monstrueux, la vision et l'odeur du plat était trop alléchante pour qu'elle perdre son temps en paroles, elle lança un rapide bonjour, les servit tous les deux, planta sa fourchette dans son assiette salivant déjà d'avance, et dévora rapidement sa part. Alors qu'elle buvait pour faire passer les dernières bouchées à travers sa gorge sèche, elle rougit vivement en se rendant compte que l'homme en face d'elle avait dû la prendre pour une sauvage.

Quelques balbutiements de sa part plus tard, et un sourire amusé de l'homme, et la conversation commença alors que tous deux avaient fini leurs plats principaux, et qu'ils mangeaient leurs desserts.

-hum, sur le site et vous m'avez confirmé que c'était toujours d'actualité, il y avait noté qu'on pouvait discuter des modalités du prix en fonction de nos demandes et services, pour le moment comme je vous l'ai dit je vais séjourner 2 mois, et je vais avoir pas mal de temps libre, je n'ai pas vraiment de demandes particulières donc est-ce que vous avez des demandes auxquelles je pourrais répondre ?

-et bien mon travail est assez prenant, et je n'ai pas forcément le temps de me faire de vrais repas en revenant le midi…

-oh, pas de problème comme vous m'autorisez à utiliser votre cuisine ça ne me dérange pas de faire à manger pour plus d'une personne. Répondit-elle joyeusement

Elle avait craint qu'il ait des demandes plus saugrenues mais en fait c'était juste une personne qui n'avait pas le temps le midi de se faire à manger, elle pouvait largement s'occuper de la nourriture une fois qu'ils se serraient mis d'accord sur un éventail de plats possibles entre leur culture différente, et les ingrédients qu'elle aimait utiliser et ceux qu'elle pouvait aussi trouve dans un pays totalement différent de la France.

Après une vraie visite de la maison, une mise au point sur le ménage elle s'occuperait elle-même de sa propre chambre et salle de bain, tandis que le reste serait à charge de Deaton mais il n'était pas exclu qu'elle l'aide pour le ménage complet qu'il faisait tous les mois et un arrangement pour la lessive, elle s'installa définitivement puis une fois ses affaires rangées, partit un livre français sous le bras, chercher une bibliothèque ou tout autre équivalent pour trouver son homonyme en anglais et lire les deux versions pour s'imprégner un peu mieux du vocabulaire anglais de façon rapide et amusante. Elle avait aussi un petit carnet où elle notait les mots dont elle avait un doute sur la prononciation, ceux dont elle devait chercher la définition car le contexte n'étais pas très clair, et quand elle tombait sur un mot vraiment saugrenu.

Elle avait en main le bouquin Twilight version française, elle appréciait les lectures surnaturelles et même si la série avait des défauts, elle l'appréciait quand même et c'était un des livres dont elle était sûre de trouver d'un côté français comme de l'autre anglais le premier jour. Elle était tellement plongée dans sa lecture qu'elle ne s'arrêta pas à un chapitre comme elle avait prévu de faire (1 chapitre français puis sa version anglaise) quand soudain une main se posa sur son épaule.

Elle se redressa d'un coup en faisant partir sa tête en arrière, tout en sursautant et manqua de crier sous la frayeur qu'elle avait eue à l'instant, mais eut le réflexe de mettre sa main devant la bouche pour étouffer un éventuel hurlement. La surprise était telle qu'elle lui avait fait temporairement perdre la compréhension de l'anglais, ce qu'elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite même si son premier réflexe fut de vouloir traiter le plaisantin avec des insultes françaises.

Elle se tourna si vite qu'elle comprit enfin l'expression voir 36 chandelles, car elle l'elle l'expérimentait actuellement face à son vis-à-vis.

-_excusez-moi, je suis parfois vraiment trop concentré__e__ dans un truc et je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'on m'appelle, c'est pour quoi ?_ déclara-t-elle un peu rouge de gêne de sa récente frayeur et ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle avait parlé français alors qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'une personne anglaise la comprenne.

-I think you speak French, but I have no certainty, and I have never learned the basics of this language, can you go in English?

-_quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ? Oh merde ! Putain ce n'est pas vrai, je sais plus parler anglais foutue frayeur ! Hum_ I have lose the _compréhension_ because *comment on[t] dit peur déjà ? Ah oui on parle de jump scare dans les films d'horreur* scared, and I have a verry bad level now because, _heu ? __Oh du brin!_, can you know a people who speak French?

Elle patouillait vraiment mais apparemment sa demande fut comprise, car il chercha dans son portable une personne qui, elle le devinait pourrait jouer les interprètes

-Allison? Her family has french roots so she could but no she is too far away, Derek? Every time, he studied in high school, sourwolf?! cria-t-il tout à coup alors qu'il fermait son portable

Rébecca cligna des yeux de surprise, elle pensait qu'il allait juste lui passer son téléphone ou bien qu'ils auraient utilisé Google traduction s'il y avait des ordinateurs de libre dans le bâtiment, pas qu'il appelle quelqu'un présent physiquement et avec un tel surnom (du moins elle espérait cette alternative à celle du nom de famille) ça devait être une contraction car elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il pouvait s'agir à part que ça parlait d'un loup. Elle entendit une sorte de ronchonnement répondre au gars en face d'elle, puis elle stoppa sa respiration quand un de ses fantasmes sortit de derrière une étagère.

Il portait un jean normal et un Henley violet à manche longue le moulant atrocement bien, et montrant sa stature musclée et laissait voir un torse quelque peu pileux grâce à l'échancrure du haut. Le violet était déjà une de ses couleurs préférées mais alors là porté sur un si bel homme … ses cheveux étaient noirs et coiffés courts, son visage était whoaw ! Et ses yeux ! Apparemment il avait les mêmes que les siens, car elle ne pouvait pas trancher entre le gris, le bleu, et le vert.

Alors que le gars qui lui avait fait peur l'informait de la situation, elle regarda ses mains et compta ses doigts pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas, elle avait fait quelques expériences de rêves lucides auparavant, et elle devait en avoir le cœur net car cette situation (elle tirée de sa lecture, puis un gars super sexy arrive comme par magie lui faire la causette) ressemblait trop au début d'un porno. Quand elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait que 5 doigts par main et non 12 comme l'autre nuit, elle redirigea mécaniquement son regard, vers le nouveau venu qui lui présentait un visage avec une expression assez dure probablement dû au fait que l'autre l'avait tirée de son occupation, mais qui ne réussit qu'à tordre le ventre de Rébecca de désir au lieu de l'effrayer.

-_bonjour je suis Derek Hale, vous êtes ?_

Sa voix grave l'avait ensorcelée et elle donna sa réponse tout en haussant instinctivement la tête de bas en haut voulant inconsciemment montrer qu'elle disait la vérité, tout en réfléchissant si elle allait le saluer en lui faisant la bise ou en lui serrant la main.

_-célibataire _

Les sourcils très expressifs de son interlocuteur se haussèrent, et à la réaction de l'homme elle redescendit un peu sur terre en prenant conscience de sa réponse. Elle rougit de gêne face à sa réponse instinctive, mais carra mentalement les épaules et ne chercha pas à se dérober, même si sa réponse était digne des plus grands clichés de scénario porno. Elle se racla la gorge et entrepris de mieux se présenter même si elle ne nia pas sa précédente réponse.

-_hum, je m'appelle Rébecca_ elle hésita un instant si elle devait le tutoyer ou vouvoyer mais choisit, foutue pour foutue d'instaurer le tutoiement _et ton ami ? _Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de le prendre mal elle continua un peu plus rassurée, _m'a tiré__e__ de ma lecture et comme j'étais dans ma bulle extrêmement concentré__e__ il m'a fait la peur de ma vie, et apparemment toutes mes connaissances en anglais ont fui en même temps qu'une partie de mon espérance de vie. _

_-d'habitude c'est lui qui a peur_, lui confia-t-il avec un sourire en coin

Aw~ elle avait aperçu ses mignonnes dents de lapin lors de sa réponse, et elle ne le trouvait que plus craquant, alors que son cœur ratait plusieurs battements cette fois pour une autre raison que la peur.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil, le premier homme se pencher sur ses deux livres. Elle se pencha vers ses bouquins pour prendre un marque page et garder une trace de là où elle s'était arrêtée dans sa lecture avant qu'il ne le feuillette et lui fasse perdre sa page. Elle attrapa au hasard le bouquin que tenait le jeune homme, encore très concentrée sur son fantasme sur patte et effleura par accident la main de l'autre vu qu'il tenait le bouquin.

-_niiiiaaaaa ?! Putain ! Saleté de jus !_ C'était enfin passé avec les voitures, merde quoi !

Elle avait régulièrement des coups de jus en touchant les portières de voitures toute l'année et en faisant la bise aux personnes qui portaient de la laine en hiver, mais là c'était la première fois qu'en effleurant juste les doigts d'une personne, elle se prenait une telle impulsion ! Elle avait vu même un arc électrique au point de contact ! Mais bon le plus mortifiant était qu'elle avait fait un saut en arrière mais aussi, lâché un véritable miaulement de douleur. Oui tout à fait, à force de vivre avec des chats elle avait pris quelques habitudes sans le faire exprès comme l'imitation sonore.

-who ! Elle ne porte pas de laine pourtant ! s'exclama le fouineur de bouquin

Alors qu'elle secouait sa main pour faire partir la sensation électrique, elle fit une moue perplexe. *mais pourtant il ne savait pas parler français, i minute pourquoi je le comprends maintenant? Oh ! J'ai retrouvé ma capacité à comprendre l'anglais ! Chouette bon finalement ce court jus m'a plutôt été favorable, enfin bon j'imagine que je comprenais de nouveau avant ça mais que j'étais trop préoccupée par Derek pour m'en rendre compte immédiatement*

-il semblerait que je reparle de nouveau l'anglais, cependant je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu parles aussi bien français. Tu as un accent, mais tu mets les intonations sonores comme si c'était ta langue maternelle, au lieu de l'anglais monotone.

Derek haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et prit un air comme quoi il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'apporter une explication, et de toutes façons Stiles avait déjà pris la parole pour capter l'attention de la jeune femme.

-tu t'intéresses au surnaturel ?

Son ton de voix était à la fois méfiant et prudent. Rébecca l'interpréta comme si Stiles avait peur de se faire connaitre en tant qu'adorateur de bit lit, et elle sourit donc en entamant la conversation, heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre intéressé par les lectures et univers surnaturel.

-yep ! Question très importante qui va décider de notre amitié, plutôt team métamorphes/garou ou vampire ? À moins que tu choisisses les sorciers ou un autre clan ?

-quoi ? Souffla Stiles interloqué

-ben oui si on n'est pas d'accord sur notre espèce préférée, les discussions sur nos bouquins risquent de ne pas être calmes. Personnellement je préfère de loin les loups et autres métamorphes aux vampires. Avec les premiers le risque de se faire bouffer est réduit à 1 nuit ou bien 3 selon les versions, tandis qu'avec les vampires tu peux te retrouver saigné à blanc 24H/24H. Puis bon d'un côté tu vis la nuit et l'autre est un glaçon sur patte, alors qu'avec ceux qui ont des parties animales en eux, on peut vivre de jour et selon les versions, ils ont soit des températures corporelles humaines soit un poil plus hautes que la moyenne.

-et qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'immortalité que donne la transformation en vampire ?

-au bout d'un moment tu n'as plus rien à visiter de nouveau, puis de toute façon je suis non sensible aux paysages et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de regarder des pierres censées représenter des ruines de bâtiments célèbres. Puis un des autres problèmes majeurs en plus du changement de régime alimentaire, c'est que tous tes proches et ta famille vont mourir bien avant toi.

-mais les garous peuvent avoir des comportements très spéciaux si tu vis avec eux, puisque la plupart du temps la partie humaine a fusionné avec celle animale et les deux n'ont pas du tout les mêmes tics de comportements, pointa très justement Stiles

Rébecca haussa les épaules de désintérêt et entreprit d'expliquer son raisonnement après quelques tâtonnements pour exprimer ce qu'elle pensait du français vers l'anglais

-sur toute la Terre il n'y a pas qu'une seule façon de faire la cuisine, ni qu'une seule façon de vivre en société, la première fois que tu rencontres quelque chose de différent selon ta culture de base tu es un peu dépassé, mais ensuite comme tu vois que c'est juste la normalité de là où tu te trouves, tu t'acclimates. Puis même il y a des trucs tellement nouveaux que tu ne peux pas avoir de point de vue, par exemple sortir avec quelqu'un pour la première fois : tu te fais forcement des films ou des frayeurs avant d'expérimenter le truc en réel puis en fait tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais.

-c'est vrai qu'on s'habitue à tout au bout d'un moment mais c'est bien mieux d'être un sorcier ! Contrairement aux vampires et aux loups garous il n'y a pas de risque de transformation et puis dans la société ça reste plus facile à cacher que des envies de sangs pleine lune ou non.

-mais ça a aussi son revers de la médaille, puisque les sorciers se retrouvent plus rapidement seuls et ne peuvent avoir comme eux que des membres de leur famille. Et encore dans certaines versions le pouvoir saute une génération sur deux donc ce n'est vraiment pas le top pour être compris. Par contre j'avais lu dans certaines histoires que certaines sorcières pouvaient choisir de transmettre une partie de leurs pouvoirs à une personne normale pour en faire une ou un autre compagnon de sorcellerie.

-mais c'est pas un peu risqué ? C'est comme si on se coupait un membre du corps vu que la magie fait partie du corps ?

-j'avoue que quand cette possibilité est évoquée, les auteurs disent que ça a 50% de chance de réussir et l'autre c'est la mort des deux participants, et quand ça réussissait le sorcier de base perdait la moitié du reste de sa vie alors que l'ancien humain devenait stérile.

-c'est un peu comme la radioactivité non ? demanda Stiles en grimaçant

-j'imagine que c'est comparable, d'ailleurs tu savais qu'il y a 50 ans il n'y avait aucun cas de personne allergique aux pollens ? Son interlocuteur nia de la tête et elle reprit la parole pour éclairer sa lanterne. En fait c'est quand on a commencé à polluer l'atmosphère que ça a commencé, les pollens avaient du mal à effectuer leur boulot de pollinisation avec ce nouveau paramètre, et ils ont dû muter pour survivre ce qui a provoqué l'apparition d'allergie chez l'homme.

-ça me parait un peu gros comme histoire

-avant l'industrialisation les pollens passaient toujours dans notre chemin mais notre corps était habitué à les combattre et donc il n'y avait pas de répercussions, tandis que maintenant le corps n'a pas habitude de combattre cette version mutante d'eux

Alors qu'ils parlaient encore du sujet des pollutions par l'homme et des mutations, Rébecca remarqua du coin de l'œil que son crush avait disparu entre temps. Si elle n'était pas dans une discussion aussi passionnante avec quelqu'un qui s'intéressait aussi aux améliorations et possibilités dans le domaine de la science, elle aurait sans doute boudé mais comme elle avait trouvé un interlocuteur aussi passionné qu'elle sur le sujet des manipulations génétiques.

Elle pensait que dans le futur il serait possible de manipuler les spermatozoïdes et ovules pour les changer l'un en l'autre et qu'ils soient viables et fertiles, pour qu'à la fin des couples homosexuels puissent avoir des enfants à 100% d'eux (1) et si Stiles avait un point de vue différent sur la méthode possible, ils étaient cependant tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que c'est une révolution qui allait forcement arriver dans le futur, peut-être même avant le clonage humain car moins de réflexion explosive sur les manipulations génétiques.

A un moment la discussion dériva de nouveau sur les garous et leur méthode de transmission

-mais de toutes façons j'ai remarqué que dans tous les écrits, les auteurs sont d'accord pour dire que les garous sont des animaux carnivores, et dans une petite partie tu peux en trouver qui sont omnivores, mais jamais ils n'envisageront la possibilité d'un animal herbivore, déclara Rébecca

-Ah bon des omnivores ? T'as des exemples ?

-oui les ours, d'habitude les canidés et les grands félins sont plus mis en avant car ils sont plus badass mais les ours foutent aussi des grosses mandales en bagarres donc ça peut-être aussi une possibilité, par contre je me rends compte que c'est que des animaux terrestres, j'ai jamais lu de transformation réversible en animal marin ou aérien.

A ces mots Stiles bondit de sa chaise et commença à faire les 100 pas puis après une longue délibération mentale il regarda de nouveau la jeune femme mais cette fois ci avec un regard étincelant, une coloration rouge aux joues et une respiration plus courte que la normale

-pour toi une araignée c'est carnivore ?

-vu tous les insectes qu'elle mange je suppose que oui ? répondit prudemment Rébecca qui ne voyait pas pourquoi Stiles avait l'air autant excité

-donc elle pourrait être une possibilité de garou et changer un homme avec ses pouvoirs ?

Il ne tenait plus en place et avait du mal à moduler sa voix pour ne pas faire trop de bruits et ne pas perturber les autres personnes présentes. Rébecca ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un mot mais sa respiration se bloqua alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'essayer de lui faire comprendre Stiles.

-donc si j'ai bien compris si on part du postulat que les garous existent, Spiderman pourrait potentiellement exister ?

Elle avait le regard écarquillé de réaliser que les univers de super héros et ceux de surnaturel pouvaient fusionner à partir d'un héros, mais amener aussi la possibilité que les autres aux pouvoirs mystiques pouvaient aussi être dans ce cas de figure, par exemple Hulk remplissait les critères de garoutisme !

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à émettre des théories entre les garous et les expérimentations scientifiques réalisables comme celle de Wolverine, ils ne firent pas attention au volume de leur voix et la responsable du lieu leur demanda gentiment de baisser le ton. Honteux de s'être à ce point emportés ils mirent le sujet de ce crossover de côté, et Stiles reprit un point de leur conversation d'avant

-et du coup pour en revenir aux garous aquatiques, les sirènes et tritons ça compte pour du beurre ?

-non mais je ne les inclus pas dans les garous car elles ne peuvent pas changer leur queue en jambes dans la mer, elles le peuvent juste à l'air et encore des fois ce n'est pas une possibilité et elles doivent rester avec leurs écailles sur la terre ferme.

-tu n'envisages pas leur version avec des ailes ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il y a plusieurs descriptions selon l'endroit d'où elles viennent, mais pour moi des femmes ailées c'est des harpies ou des êtres s'en approchant tandis que l'appellation sirène m'évoque plus la femme plus ou moins belle avec un bas du corps en écailles. Mais bon pour les harpies je ne sais pas s'il existe une seule espèce car parmi tous les fan-art que je vois passer la plupart ne sont pas d'accord sur les ailes

-sur les ailes ? Il y a des versions où elles sont réversibles et donc elles pourraient passer dans la catégorie des garous ?

-non, elles…

-bonjour, désolée d'interrompre votre conversation, mais j'ai entendu que vous parliez des harpies et je suis une grande fan de ces créatures et c'est toujours mieux d'avoir 3 points de vue ? Oh, je vous fais l'effet d'une nuisible, vu mon arrivée avec mes gros sabots ? S'enquit embarrassée la nouvelle venue

C'était une jeune femme aux yeux d'un beau marron chaud, au visage fin accompagné d'une chevelure châtain mais aux cheveux plus ébouriffés que ceux que décrivait JK Rowling à propos d'Hermione ! Rébecca ne pouvait même pas estimer si la coupe était un carré long car les cheveux ne formaient pas de boucles donc ça pouvaient être leur longueur réelle, ou si les cheveux lui arrivaient au bas du dos en étant lissés et démêlés car il y avait tellement de nœuds que ça rétrécissait la longueur réelle. Quant à une possible frange ou raie mieux valait ne pas s'y aventurer.

-je suis désolée je vais partir si ça vous dérange trop, mais comme je suis arrivée dans la journée d'hier, je ne connais personne et en vous entendant parler des harpies je me suis dit que ça ferait un bon sujet de conversation pour commencer à se connaitre et …

-who ! Who ! Calme, t'inquiète je te comprends je suis arrivée ici depuis 4 jours et personnellement plus on et de fous plus on rit donc ça me ne dérange pas qu'on fasse connaissance et toi Stiles ?

Rébecca était contente de trouver des personnes avec qui échanger sur le surnaturel sans que ça les barbe et de les rencontrer dès ses premiers jours dans cette nouvelle ville. C'est pour ça que tout à son rangement de livres et de papiers pour faire de la place à la nouvelle venue et ses propres affaires, et loupa la posture rigide et le mélange d'émotion que laissa passer Stiles quand il croisa le regard entièrement noir et sans blanc de l'œil visible de la nouvelle venue. Elle remarqua par contre l'éclat de gris dans les pupilles de Stiles mais mit cette curieuse image sur le compte d'un nuage qui passait au même moment et cachait donc en parti, la lumière du soleil qui venait accrocher le visage du jeune homme.

-Nico ! T'es où ?! cria une jeune fille

Et rapidement une copie conforme de la dénommée Nico les rejoignit sans que sa supposée jumelle, la seule chose qui les différenciait était leurs chaussures, « Nico » avait des bottines noires classiques tandis que celle qui avait crié avait des rangers aux pieds, puisse lui indiquer vocalement leur position car elle s'était déjà incrustée à leur table.

-Nicothoé et Aellô, pour vous servir déclara la première jumelle brune en faisant une parodie de révérence avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, tandis que la responsable venait de nouveau les voir pour leur demander poliment de partir ailleurs pour ne pas déranger ceux qui travaillaient.

Tous acceptèrent et Rébecca ayant déjà rangé une partie de ses affaires lors de la venue de Nicothoé, fut la dernière dehors vu que les autres n'avaient aucune affaire tandis qu'elle devait enregistrer le prêt du twilight anglais. Une fois dehors Rébecca jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, histoire de voir si son coup de cœur n'était pas dans les parages, fit la moue en ne voyant personne lui ressemblant, puis reprit le fil de la conversation pensant qu'ils l'attendaient et ne voulaient pas commencer à converser sans elle, en se rendant compte du silence qui entourait les 3 autres ados.

-je n'ai jamais entendu de prénom comme ça, ça ne m'évoque pas de racine africaine ou européenne, ils viennent d'où ?

-c'est grec mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Nico comme Nico robin, même si je sais que c'est à la base son nom de famille tandis que ma sœur, commença la 1ère jumelle

-préfère Maël, j'ai essayé ael mais on le déforme très rapidement avec un m au début donc je me suis résolue à ce que mon surnom soit Maël, finit la jumelle aux rangers, dans une synchronisation digne des jumeaux Weasley

-Stiles, oui c'est aussi un surnom, mon vrai prénom est d'origine polonaise et est imprononçable pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers à cette culture

-Rébecca (2), c'est mon vrai prénom, je n'ai pas de surnom mais si vous voulez m'en donner un, surtout pas de Déborah ! J'exècre les personnes qui portent ce prénom et on confond trop souvent nos prénoms car Rébecca est moins courant que l'autre, ceci dit je suis très difficile en terme de surnom, quand ce n'est pas Déborah, c'est Becki ou Becka et ça me fait trop penser à _béquille_, soit béquille en anglais

-et reb' ? Lança Aellô

L'interpellé grimaça un peu avant de leur répondre encore une fois par la négative

-seuls mes parents et grands-parents m'appellent comme ça, et je préférerais que ça reste dans le domaine de la famille

-bah de toute façon Rébecca n'est pas un prénom qui sort tant que ça de l'ordinaire comparé à nos prénoms et ceux de notre famille, il y a bien que notre cousin qui a un prénom tout à fait classique anglais, conclut Nicothoé

-d'ailleurs tu m'avais pas dit que tu allais voir ce qu'il était devenu ? Questionna Aellô en direction de sa jumelle. Tu as filé en vitesse, je pensais que tu l'avais aperçu mais Stiles est beaucoup trop jeune pour se faire passer pour lui

-tu devrais faire plus attention à tes sens, et puis, ils parlaient tous deux de harpies donc je ne pouvais pas manquer cette occasion, eut-elle pour toute réponse mais cela sembla la satisfaire car l'espace d'un instant elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction puis hocha la tête d'un air que ne pouvait pas qualifier Rébecca qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il était question

-donc vous avez déménagé pour retrouver votre cousin ? Questionna Stiles

-pas vraiment, on est venues ici suite à un contrat professionnel de notre tante, elle est danseuse professionnelle et va donner des cours pour au moins les grandes vacances, et c'est une autre tante qui a eu le cousin en question

Rébecca ne put s'empêcher de bailler, elle était encore fatiguée de sa grippe et elle commençait en plus à avoir mal au crane, elle n'aurait pas dû tant forcer pour cette 1ère sortie, et elle se dépêcha de l'expliquer avant que les jumelles le prennent mal

-désolée, je n'ai aucun sentiment négatif vis-à-vis de la danse, mais c'est juste que je sors tout juste d'une grippe et je ne pensais pas autant rester debout en allant à la base lire

-oh, oui pas de problème, avant que tu partes te reposer est-ce qu'on pourrait échanger nos numéros ? demanda l'une des jumelles

-oui pas de problème, si vous pouviez juste m'épeler vos prénoms complets, accepta Rébecca en sortant son portable et attendant que les jumelles lui donnent successivement leur numéro et l'orthographe de leur prénom puis envoya un message à ses deux nouveaux contacts, à tout hasard Stiles tu veux faire pareil ?

-oui pourquoi, redites moi les numéros ? Acquiesça le jeune homme en déverrouillant son propre appareil

Une fois que chaque personne eut les numéros des autres, Rébecca prit son courage à deux mains et demanda le numéro de téléphone de Derek à Stiles

Le jeune homme eut un temps d'arrêt, se mâcha la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête

-désolé mais il n'as pas de portable(3), où tout du moins je ne le voie pas sortir, ni n'ait son numéro, mais je pourrais lui demandé

Elle partit à pied assez perplexe, puisque mêmes les plus récalcitrants à la technologie, avaient au moins un téléphone qu'il soit fixe ou portable, à clapet ou tactile, tout en essayant de se remémorer le chemin inverse qu'elle avait pris, mais au bout de deux ruelles elle dû prendre appui contre un mur à l'ombre et tenir une branche de ses lunettes entre les dents pour pouvoir masser ses temps qui la tiraillaient sans gêne. Après plus de 5 minutes de repos avec les yeux fermés vu qu'elle avait une forte myopie, elle voyait flou à partir de 20 cm, et donc essayer de faire le point sans lunettes, même en plissant à fond les yeux n'aurait fait qu'augmenter sa migraine la pression sur ses tempes partit et elle put essuyer la branche de lunettes avant de rechausser sur son nez et avoir de nouveau le poids quasi imperceptible mais réconfortant sur son visage.

Elle se perdit quelque fois sur le trajet, mais ça elle l'avait prévu car elle avait un très mauvais sens de l'orientation et même après 10 fois le même trajet, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se souvienne parfaitement du chemin. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet de plaisanterie pour toute sa famille, surtout en comparaison de son père qui était sans arrêt sur les routes et n'avait pas de problème pour se repérer, tandis que son frère avait une mémoire photographique uniquement lorsque ça l'arrangeait et donc ici il l'utilisait pour avoir même les plus longs chemins en tête dès son 1er passage.

Elle trouva en chemin un magasin vendant de la nourriture, et pesa le pour et le contre d'aller le visiter pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de comparable à ce qu'elle avait en France, mais abandonna l'idée quand l'argument du bruit et des lumières allait empirer sa migraine qui était certes descendu à un niveau de douleur supportable mais qu'elle ne voulait pas chercher à empirer.

Après quelques autres détours, elle put trouver la maison d'hôte de Deaton, y rentra et fit une sieste involontaire, mais au combien bienfaisante pour faire partir sa migraine. Elle se réveilla heureusement avant le repas du soir et put discuter avec son hôte des endroits clés dans la ville. Elle avait l'intention de quadriller la ville avec ses footings mais autant commencer par des routes stables pour ne pas avoir de problème avec ses chevilles fragiles. Elle s'était cassée la cheville droite i ans lors d'une rencontre sportive de l'établissement dans lequel elle étudiait alors, et la gauche i ans pile le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mère, elle avait d'ailleurs eu peur il y a quelques mois d'un nouveau passage aux urgences pour sa cheville gauche, mais elle était juste foulée et elle avait dû la laisser tranquille le temps de 3 jours avant de pouvoir de nouveau marcher sans élancements, mais elle n'avait repris la course que bien 2 semaines après.

* * *

(1) l'idée de la fic date depuis environ 1 an et cette réflexion (qui m'appartient avant d'être celle de mon oc) date de plusieurs années, et il y a peu de temps des chercheurs ont réussi à reproduire 2 souris femelles sans mâles, leurs bébés ont été viables et ont pu se reproduire eux aussi, il ont fait le même essai avec deux mâles mais si les bébé ont pu grandir sans problème dans l'utérus d'une femelle porteuse, ils n'ont pas pu survivre plusieurs jour après la naissance

(2) Faisant référence à un personnage de la Genèse, Rebecca fut l'épouse d'Isaac et la mère de Jacob. Pendant plusieurs siècles, ce prénom fut uniquement prisé par les familles juives avant de se répandre dans les autres cultures au cours du XVIe siècle grâce aux puritains anglais et américains.

(3) véridique, on ne le voie jamais avec un portable et il le dit de lui-même dans l'épisode 19 dans la saison 6


	3. 5 juillet

j'ai pas l'impression que ça vous plait des masses quand je voie le nombre de vue, est ce que c'est le résumé qui ne vous attire pas plus que ça ou bien c'est le genre en lui même ?

j'aimerais bien avoir vos impressions pour essayer d'amélioré la visibilité de la fiction :)

* * *

5 juillet

Elle s'éveilla au matin définitivement moins patraque que les jours d'avant et prit donc le petit déjeuner en compagnie de son logeur mais un problème se posa rapidement.

Si les jours d'avant elle avait noté qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment les mêmes préférences alimentaires ou bien tout simplement que certains ingrédients français n'avaient pas d'équivalents anglais, elle n'avait pas percuté que rien n'aurait pu faire l'affaire de petit déjeuner comme elle l'entendait.

Il était évident qu'il n'y avait pas de baguette qu'elles soient des vraies pures et dures d'artisans boulanger ou bien des très fades de supermarché, mais il n'y avait même pas dans les placards des biscottes ou des tranches de pains qu'elles soient blanches, aux céréales, ou complet (elle détestait les pains complets, mais était prête à vendre son âme pour avoir un truc se rapportant au pain en ce moment)

Pour les viennoiseries il fallait se lever de bonne heure, Deaton l'avait informée qu'il existait des croissants en conserves et devant son air ahuri avait précisé que c'était de la pâte crue pour cuire les croissants et qu'il fallait juste enrouler les bandes de pâtes pour former un croissant avant de le faire cuire au four, mais d'après son expérience si l'apparence de cette bizarrerie était à moitié ressemblante aux vrais croissants, le gout variait d'infâme à potable en fonction des marques. Quant aux vraies boulangeries qui pouvaient convenir à des normes françaises même très basses, il n'y en avait tout simplement pas en ville.

Dépitée elle voulut se rabattre sur un bol de lait chocolaté sans rien de solide à plonger dedans ou dans un bol de céréales quelconques, mais Horreur ! Malheurs ! Et Infamies ! Il n'avait ni poudre de chocolat, ni céréales, ni même de lait ! Et même pas de bonbon ou de biscuit qui ne soit pas pour animaux !

-mais qu'est-ce que vous mangez comme petit déjeuner alors ? demanda-t-elle effarée qu'il n'y ait rien de sucré à se mettre sous la dent

-des omelettes, des œufs aux plats ou brouillés, du bacon cuit, des haricots rouges et d'autres repas consistants en fonction de ce que j'ai envie de manger, pourquoi ?

Tandis qu'il sortait des œufs du frigo il la vit devenir vaguement verte avant qu'elle ne prenne de nouveau la parole

-le seul truc que je peux avaler au petit déjeuner de salé, c'est des restes de pizza froide, c'est sans doute culturel mais je ne peux pas manger de trucs salés comme premier repas

-désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça poserait problème, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour …

-je me vois mal commencer la journée sans manger je risquerais de faire de l'hypoglycémie, et je serais sans aucun doute perdue et morte de faim dans le supermarché avant d'en voir la sortie tellement c'est grand, je vais essayer de manger une omelette c'est sans doute l'alternative la plus sûre parmi ce que vous avez proposé

-sûre ?

Elle opina de la tête d'un air résigné tandis que Deaton incorpora 2 autres œufs dans la préparation qu'il avait commencée. Plusieurs épices, des dés de viandes et une cuisson plus tard, le repas était servi. Elle but plusieurs verres d'eau pour repousser l'instant fatidique, se répéta dans la tête de croire que c'était un repas de midi pour se convaincre psychiquement et entama sa part avant de se dégonfler. La texture et le gout étaient normal et elle aurait apprécié son repas en temps normal mais comme c'était le matin et qu'elle avait des barrières mentales. Elle continuait de vider son assiette de façon mécanique et lente sans y prendre grand plaisir car son repas lui restait sur l'estomac de façon pesante, mais il fallait bien qu'elle ait quelque chose dans le ventre. Elle était tellement lente à finir de vider son assiette que Deaton partit entre temps ouvrir son cabinet. Elle fut heureuse d'être seule quant à la dernière bouchée elle ne put finir. L'envie de vomir son repas était des plus fortes alors qu'elle se disait que c'était le dernier morceau. Elle laissa donc des restes dans son assiette alors qu'elle avait horreur du gâchis mais c'était une question de survie, car si elle ouvrait de nouveau la bouche tout son repas allait repasser dehors. Au bout de 5 minutes la nausée passa enfin et elle put vaquer à d'autres occupations.

La maison de son hôte n'avait pas vraiment de place confortable pour qu'elle puisse lire en étalant tous ses livres et notes, alors elle alla de nouveau à la bibliothèque, cette fois dès son ouverture, soit à 9H.

Après les salutations et promesses qu'elle n'allait pas trop faire de bruit à la bibliothécaire, elle partit s'assoir à la table où elle s'était mise la veille. Le coin était à la fois à l'écart et bénéficiait d'une bonne luminosité, la surface de la table était très grande donc parfaite pour étaler ses affaires, et les chaises étaient relativement confortables. Elle marchait donc d'un bon pas vers l'emplacement mais quand elle aperçut que la table n'était pas vide elle ralentit sensiblement le pas. Elle se mordit les lèvres, indécise quant à ce qu'elle voulait faire. Une des chaises avait un manteau posé sur le dos, et à ses coté se trouvait un sac à main, la propriétaire était sans doute allée chercher des livres et elle disposait d'un temps indéterminé pour choisir de s'installer à cette table ou une autre. Finalement elle trancha assez vite sur le fait de partager la table, même si elle posait tous ses bouquins et notes d'ouvert sur la table elle ne remplirait pas la totalité de la surface et elle allait faire attention de ne pas empiéter sur l'espace de travail de l'autre. Elle avait posé son manteau sur sa chaise et commençait à sortir ses livres quand la nausée de ce matin refit surface. Elle se força à prendre une grande respiration pour la faire passer et fut ravie de voir l'autre occupante qui était une superbe rousse aux longs cheveux, arriver. Faire sa connaissance allait certainement la distraire de sa nausée même si elles n'échangeaient que quelques mots.

-bonjour ?

Distraitement elle pensa que la voix de la nouvelle venue lui rappelait celle d'une chanteuse, elle tendit la main pour un bonjour que la rousse ne lui refusa pas, et ouvrit la bouche un peu anxieuse de se justifier quant à sa présence.

-bonjooourght !

Merde ! Au même moment où elle prononçait la première syllabe et qu'elle serrait la main à la jeune femme la nausée remonta de plus belle et elle ne put retenir l'expulsion de son petit déjeuner sur la rousse.

-_oh putain ! Ce n'est pas vrai !_ jura-t-elle une fois qu'elle n'eut plus rien dans le ventre. La rousse lâcha sa main et regarda le désastre sur son haut d'un air dégouté. Rébecca reçut un regard meurtrier ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre, mais fut totalement surprise lorsque la malchanceuse prit son portable pour appeler quelqu'un et l'engueuler vertement en un rien de temps.

-je te l'avais dit que je ne devais pas y aller ! Mais non monsieur est trop impatient ! Ramène-toi maintenant avec des affaires de rechanges, ou la prochaine fois que je te vois je crie à t'en faire exploser les tympans !

Elle appuya vigoureusement sur la touche de fin d'appel avant de l'autre n'ait pu avoir le temps d'en placer une, et Rébecca s'expliqua immédiatement, de toute façon encore mortifiée de son action, et pensant recevoir une remontée de bretelle de la part de la rousse toujours énervée

-je suis désolée ! Vraiment ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude des petits déjeuners anglais et le changement n'est pas passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir de… Stiles ?

En effet sa diatribe d'excuse fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Stiles ayant dans les mains plusieurs vêtements. La rousse lui prit vivement des mains une chemise à carreau et une écharpe, tout en le gratifiant d'un regard plus noir que ce que Rébecca avait eu, mais elle pensa que c'était plus pour qu'il se retourne et parte chercher de quoi nettoyer le sol, tandis que la rousse lui tourna le dos certainement dans le cas, où des curieux viendraient. Un soupir d'agacement plus tard et la rousse demanda à Rébecca encore très mal à l'aise de venir l'aider.

Ah oui en effet, tous ses vêtements du haut avaient été tachés, ce qui comprenait le soutien-gorge, et même si elle était une responsable du massacre, en tant que femme elle pouvait l'aider à se faire un bandeau provisoire avec l'écharpe.

Entre deux questionnements si elle serrait trop ou pas assez le bandeau, elle se présenta de façon plus conventionnelle, et apprit que la rousse s'appelait Lydia. Elle retint de justesse de lâcher l'information que sa grand-mère possédait le même prénom à une lettre près, ne voulant pas subir ses foudres, dans le cas plus que probable que Lydia prenne sa réflexion comme le fait qu'elle avait un prénom de vieux.

Alors de Lydia enfilait la chemise, Stiles revint chargé à outrance de produits ménagers, de seaux remplis d'eau chaude, et de tissus essuie tout. Dès qu'elle le vit Rébecca l'aida à contenir la masse d'affaires qu'il portait et manquait toutes les secondes de tomber, avant de vouloir l'aider à nettoyer. Mais un ordre doucereux de Lydia la fit faire machine arrière. Elle eut toutefois gain de causes pour attraper un torchon propre et une bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait dans son sac pour se rincer la bouche dans les toilettes du bâtiment.

Quand elle retourna de nouveau vers Lydia et Stiles, ils stoppèrent d'un coup leur conversation ou dispute, très certainement qu'ils ne voulaient pas laver leur linge sale en public

-de toute évidence ma grippe m'a laissée quelques séquelles, je vais y aller, Lydia j'espère que si on se rencontre de nouveau il n'y aura pas de désastre, les informa Rébecca avant de prendre la fuite et ne songeant même pas à demander à Stiles pourquoi il avait été plus bénéficiaire de la colère de Lydia, alors qu'elle était une coupable bien mieux désignée.

Rébecca était mortifiée, entre son sursaut de 10 mètres de surprise, doublé de son incapacité à parler anglais la veille, et maintenant une rencontre que risquait de ne pas oublier Lydia, elle faisait gaffe sur gaffe depuis qu'elle était arrivée en ville, sans compter sa maladie. Elle soupçonnait la ville d'être maudite, ce n'était pas possible autrement qu'elle soit bientôt renommée miss gaffe, alors que d'habitude elle contrôlait parfaitement son quotidien et ne se montrait pas aussi gauche pour les nouvelles rencontres.

Heureusement qu'elle avait de quoi payer dans son sac à main, car elle se décida à passer dans le supermarché pour prendre une boisson gazeuse et ne pas tenter le diable même si elle était quasi sûre que ses nausées n'avaient de source que son rejet psychologique de petit déjeuner salé. Elle en profita aussi pour s'acheter divers sucreries inconnues au bataillon mais qui lui faisaient de l'œil, ainsi que du pain de mie industriel. Elle passerait plus tard chercher lait, confiture et poudre de chocolat, car là son sac à main n'était pas aussi grand que celui de Mary Poppins comme le disait son père toujours stupéfait du nombre de choses qu'elle pouvait en sortir.

Refusant de sortir de nouveau pour le moment, elle passa la fin de la matinée à faire une liste de recette selon ce qu'elle avait vu en magasin et qu'elle trouvait à la fois relativement facile à faire et que son hôte pourrait accepter sans trop de dépaysement. Lister tous ces plats appétissants lui mit l'eau à la bouche et heureusement qu'elle avait des trucs sucrés à piocher avant l'heure du repas.

Quand Deaton arriva, le repas devait encore cuire une dizaine de minutes, et ils conversèrent principalement sur la liste de plats, puis quand il vit sa curiosité il lui parla de son boulot de vétérinaire. Au fil du repas la gêne de sa mésaventure du matin, baissa et elle put envisager de sortir après digestion, faire un tour de la ville, repérer les lieux et voir si elle pouvait trouver des lieux propices à ses joggings, et surtout aller se chercher un médecin généraliste pour d'un, transférer son dossier médical de la France vers ici, et de deux, voir si la maladie qu'elle avait attrapée était bel est bien sur le point de partir.

En sortant, elle repéra un corbeau. A vrai dire elle aurait pu le louper car il était perché sur le toit d'une maison, mais il avait bougé pour se nettoyer l'aile du bout du bec, et le mouvement avait inévitablement attiré l'œil de la jeune femme. Même si elle n'était pas une experte ornithologiste et que l'espèce à laquelle appartenait le volatile ne lui disait rien, elle pouvait toutefois s'apercevoir de la beauté de l'animal qui avait l'air de très bien se porter et avait les plumes luisantes de propreté. Se sentant observé il la regarda d'un air bien plus rempli d'intelligence que les pigeons, et Rébecca se rappela que les corbeaux étaient avec les perroquets, les oiseaux les plus intelligents.

Elle s'avança doucement vers l'oiseau et essaya de l'amadouer pour qu'il vienne vers elle et qu'elle puisse le caresser. Mais elle n'avait aucune nourriture pour l'appâter et de toute évidence les oiseaux n'avaient rien à faire des claquements de langues qui marchaient pourtant très bien comme appels pour chats et chiens. Elle essaya pendant 5 minutes de lui tendre une paume ouverte pour qu'il puisse se poser dessus ou bien s'accrocher sur 2 doigts à l'aide de ses serres, mais même si l'oiseau la regardait d'un air qu'elle qualifiait d'humain, il ne bougea pas. Rébecca renonça donc en se disant que le fait qu'il n'ait pas bougé était déjà une petite victoire, puisque les volatiles avaient l'habitude de ne pas rester en place si un humain était à même pas 4 mètres d'eux, or là entre sa position proche des murs, donc du toit, et sa taille normale de 1m70 il ne devait y avoir 1 mètre d'écart entre ses mains et la gouttière où était perché l'oiseau.

Elle se retourna donc, mais fit à peine 10 pas qu'elle entendit le battement d'aile d'un oiseau qui décolle suivi juste après d'une aile en pleine figure alors que l'oiseau se perchait sur son épaule gauche. Médusée elle espéra que son recul instinctif n'avait pas trop fait peur au corbeau et tourna légèrement sa tête vers l'animal qui remettait en place des plumes dérangées par le micro vol.

Heureusement qu'elle avait un chignon comme coiffure car si elle avait lâché ses cheveux, les serres se seraient certainement empêtrées dans la masse de ses cheveux. Bon d'après son comportement l'oiseau était certainement dressé, elle était déjà allée dans des parcs d'attractions où il y avait des dresseurs et leurs oiseaux, qui leur permettaient contre de l'argent de faire une photo avec un oiseau posé sur l'épaule de la personne qui le souhaitait. Elle leva timidement son bras droit pour essayer de le caresser, ne pouvant pas bouger son bras gauche, si elle voulait que l'oiseau ait une certaine place et un support stable.

Médusée elle ne pensa pas du tout à lui parler comme elle aurait pu gagatiser devant un chat ou un chien, et se contenta d'une caresse précautionneuse sur ses plumes avant de prendre confiance dans son action, en voyant que le corbeau avait l'air réceptif à ses caresses. Il ne fermait pas les yeux ni ne poussait son dos contre la main pour en avoir plus comme le ferait les chats ou chien, mais sa posture était relaxée et Rébecca tendait à lui attribuer l'émotion de contentement sur son visage même si elle savait que ce n'était que de l'anthropomorphise inconscient, de son point de vue d'humaine.

Alors qu'elle passait délicatement la pulpe de son pouce et son index sur le minuscule coup du volatile, l'oiseau émit un croassement tout en ébouriffant ses plumes. Rébecca hésitait à attribuer sa réaction à un refus qu'elle le touche à cet endroit, ou bien au contraire une réaction de plaisir comme le ferait les chiens quand elle grattait derrière leurs oreilles. Visiblement elle devait pencher pour la deuxième solution car l'oiseau donnait des petits coups de tête dans la direction de ses doigts figés, et lorsqu'elle reprit le mouvement, le corbeau émit un autre croassement à consonance positive.

Le voyant penché de plus en plus, elle leva sa main gauche tout en continuant les caresses de la main droite, et le prit délicatement par le poitrail pour l'avoir dans sa main, sans qu'il n'ait de risque de tomber de son épaule, et qu'elle puisse le caresser en le voyant mieux et en étant plus confortable. Si l'oiseau émit une vague protestation, il retourna vite croasser en fermant les yeux quand ses mains furent stables et qu'elle reprit ses caresses, allant même jusqu'à gratter les jointures des ailes dans son dos, quand il ouvrit les ailes sous le plaisir, tout comme ses serres pétrissaient vaguement comme pourrait le faire un chat, ses mains. Un moment plus tard le corbeau devait en avoir marre ou bien Rébecca avait juste gratté un mauvais endroit, mais l'animal prit son envol rapidement, ne laissant que quelques plumes noires qui étaient parties naturellement, dans la main de la jeune femme.

Ragaillardie par cette rencontre impromptue, Rébecca prit les quelques plumes noires tombées au sol pour les mettre dans son sac à main sans les casser, et partit d'un bon pas essayer de repérer l'endroit que Deaton lui avait indiqué lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pour un médecin. Ses indications étant précises, et le bâtiment regroupant les médecins étant bien visible, elle trouva facilement et fut heureuse de voir que, si les horaires de consultation libre étaient uniquement le matin pour une majorité de pratiquants d'ailleurs sur les 6, il y en avait 4 qui avaient le nom de famille de Bunglan, les deux autres avaient le nom de Jones et Antzoulatos le reste étant dédié aux rendez-vous, une femme faisait toute la journée des consultations libres. Rébecca demanda donc à une des deux secrétaires si le docteur Raidné Bunglan avait encore de la place dans sa salle d'attente, et comme c'était le cas elle s'assit, après un bonjour collectif, et sortit son petit carnet et ainsi mémorisait en silence les mots de vocabulaire pas encore ancrés dans sa mémoire.

15 minutes plus tard et une femme entre deux âges, blonde avec une queue de cheval et une frange droite l'appelait, Rébecca tiqua un peu car la pratiquante lui laissait un curieux souvenir de déjà-vu. Ce ne fut que vers la fin de la consultation après une ordonnance de médicaments, quand la femme du mettre ses lunettes pour écrire, qu'une ampoule s'illumina dans le cerveau de Rébecca !

-excusez-moi, mais vous me faites penser à une femme qui tient la bibliothèque, est-ce que vous voyez de qui je veux parler ?

-oui bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant, il s'agit de ma grande sœur, et pour répondre à votre prochaine question, oui le docteur Aglaophène Bunglan est aussi ma petite sœur.

-et pour les docteurs Talpa et Tama ce sont aussi vos frères ?

-oh non, c'est mon mari et celui de mon autre sœur médecin, lâcha dans un petit éclat de rire la femme

-désolée de ma curiosité

-il n'y a pas de problème, c'est une interrogation bien ancrée de tous ceux qui viennent dans les premiers temps, même si j'avoue que peu de personnes font le rapport avec Pisinoé, ma grande sœur, précisa-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme

-je n'ai fait le rapport que quand vous avez chaussé vos lunettes, mais sans quoi la frange change beaucoup le visage, donc je ne savais pas du tout d'où cette impression de déjà-vu venait.

Puis encore intimidée, Rébecca prit l'ordonnance et les papiers à envoyer pour constituer son dossier, la remercia et partit dans un au revoir étouffé au contraire de la blonde qui lui rendit sa salutation d'un ton amusé.

Un passage plus tard à la pharmacie la plus proche, et elle put s'étaler sur son lit, claquée et mortifiée par sa journée. La jeune femme répondit à plusieurs sms de ses amies et famille, mais ne s'aventura pas tellement sur son expérience de la journée.


	4. 6 juillet

6 juillet

Rébecca se réveilla au matin au son d'un énorme camion de déménagement qui passait dans sa rue. Curieuse elle se leva et eut les yeux exorbités en prenant conscience de sa masse ! Elle prit vite une photo du mastodonte et l'envoya à sa famille en départ de conversation avec comme légende « l'exagération américaine n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! » cela signa une matinée à échanger ses impressions sur son nouvel environnement. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de décrire le gigantesque supermarché où on trouvait de tout même et surtout de l'improbable, elle profita de se sentir à l'aise pour relater sa journée de la veille à ses parents, et put demander de l'aide concernant ses papiers médicaux à son père, qui s'était chargé de son dossier médical quand elle était enfant et donc pouvait plus facilement l'aiguiller sur où trouver les documents dont elle avait besoin, sans provoquer d'inquiétudes injustifiées sur une maladie mortelle attrapée dans ce pays de fous.

Une sensation de faim rompit sa concentration, et elle s'aperçut que la discussion avec sa famille en plus de sa recherche de papier, lui avait pris toute sa matinée. Rébecca prépara vite fait le repas, puis une fois son logeur repartit à la clinique, elle fit une petite promenade dans la ville, cartographiant mentalement petit à petit quelques rues et prolongements. L'activité était plaisante à faire même si elle faisait attention de prendre plusieurs points de repères pour ne pas se perdre.

Quand elle arriva dans une zone plutôt industrielle, la luminosité changea et lui fit prendre conscience de toute la saleté qui prenait place sur ses verres de lunettes. Elle pesa le pour et le contre à les nettoyer car c'était sa malédiction personnelle à chaque fois qu'elle lavait ses lunettes l'activité lui prenait un temps fou, car même avec un chiffon à lunettes, elle arrivait encore à avoir des traces de gras plus ou moins importantes sur les verres, et donc devait encore une fois les astiquer puis y regarder à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne soit réellement satisfaite de l'état des verres. Et c'était systématique une fois que ses verres se retrouvaient sans un gramme de poussières, la pluie qu'elle soit fine ou drue tombait dans les 24H au maximum, ruinant la propreté parfaite des verres.

Mais là, elle devait vraiment s'y atteler et prit le chiffon à lunette se trouvant dans sa poche de jean, enleva ses lunettes et les astiqua méticuleusement avec patience, vérifiant deux ou 3 fois leur état avant d'être satisfaite et de les rechausser, appréciant sa vue corrigée sans défaut ni poussière avant de reprendre sa marche et de regarder les environs d'un regard neuf. Un mal de tête minime avait fait son apparition, mais c'était à prévoir vu le temps qu'elle avait passé sans correction sur le nez et son défaut majeur de vison qui se traduisait par un -2/10 de myopie ou pour être plus parlant, sa vision devenait floue à 30 cm voir moins sans lunettes.

Elle étira ses bras et fit craquer par habitude son coude droit dans la manœuvre tandis que le gauche restait silencieux comme à son habitude, le craquement plus sonore que douloureux suffit à déplacer son attention de la douleur de son crâne vers le craquage des articulations. Ce faisant elle reporta toute son attention sur son environnement.

L'espace était plutôt vide, au lieu des maisons construites proches les unes des autres comme un pavillon typique, seuls quelques bâtiments étaient présents de façon disparate et avaient pas mal de hauteur, mais la plupart des installations qui avaient un niveau au ras du sol, n'avaient pas l'air de tourner quotidiennement voire étaient abandonnées. Cependant la forêt qui bordait la zone laissait penser que des problèmes de pollution ou d'affaire de préservation de la nature avaient fait pression pour l'activité industrielle.

Rébecca ne s'aventura pas très profondément dans les bois, ne voulant pas se perdre dans leurs immensités puisque quand elle avait fait un repérage sommaire de l'endroit où elle allait habiter, les cartes avaient montré une ville de taille moyenne à grande, mais où la plupart de ses frontières étaient collées à un pan de forêt, qui elle-même était plus étendue que la ville elle-même. Et quand on ne savait pas se repérer en nature, la forêt la plus petite pouvait vite devenir un véritable labyrinthe, alors une immense comme celle-là….

Une notification plus tard, et elle ouvrit son téléphone pour y découvrir que son père lui avait envoyé un mail contenant tous les dossiers à télécharger qu'elle lui avait demandés La jeune femme se retourna rapidement et fit le chemin en sens inverse en essayant de ne pas dévider son aller, voulant rapidement imprimer les dossiers et les passer au service de secrétariat des médecins. Deaton lui ayant donné les codes et la référence de son imprimante, elle put rapidement ouvrir son ordi pour télécharger les documents et les imprimer sans soucis majeur. Un saut plus tard au bâtiment des médecins et elle ouvrit son portable pour échanger tranquillement sur le chemin du retour avec ses amies restées en France.

Elle envoya même un sms à son ancien patron qui lui avait sans doute demandé par politesse alors qu'elle quittait son entreprise, de lui envoyer des nouvelles une fois son déménagement fait. A son grand étonnement, il lui répondit avec plus d'entrain que laissait supposer une réponse polie et elle échangea avec lui, un peu perplexe qu'il lui accorde autant d'attention mais joyeuse que les traits de caractères qu'il avait montrés quand elle était employée ne s'atténue pas avec la distance et la fin de contrat, elle ne laissa pas tarir leur conversation et se retrouva à lui accorder autant d'attention qu'aux messages de ses amis. Bien qu'elle ne se fasse aucun doute qu'au fil du temps les messages allaient s'espacer pour ne plus venir de sa part comme de son ancien employeur.

La journée avait été des plus reposantes, pensa-t-elle le soir venu, alors qu'elle se grattait distraitement le cou, et était pelotonnée dans la couette molletonnée de son lit.

_Ce n'était pas l'avis des membres de la meute de Scott et assimilés.* _

* * *

_*_Ceux qui ne font pas partie de la meute au sens surnaturel car humain sans pouvoir, mais qui gravite quand même très près, comme pour le cas du shérif ou de Mélissa


	5. arrèt

Vu l'absence de retour et le peu de personne qui regarde mes chapitre (moins de 20 personnes par chap selon les stats du site) alors que d'habitude ça tend plus vers les 200 tous autres genres de fiction confondu, j'ai décidé de mettre en abandon la fic. Il n'y a rien de pire pour la motivation que de voir qu'au final la fiction n'intéresse personne

Cependant si parmi le peu de personne qui suivent ma fic, il y en a qui veulent lire les autres chapitres écrits, vous n'avez qu'a m'envoyer un mp ou une review et je vais vous envoyer ceux écrits + le plan de vision d'ensemble de ce que devait être la fic entière + les notes de ce que j'avais prévue sur tel perso ou situation, et les explications sur ce que tel évènement veux en fait dire si on ne s'arrête pas à la première lecture

Bref ça fait pas mal de truc déjà écrit et le nombre de mot total sur ordi doit tourner autour de 50 000 mots si je compte aussi toutes les petites notes et les arbres généalogique que j'avais fait pour les autres espèces de créatures que je comptais incorporé à l'histoire (mais quelque unes ont déjà fait leur apparition)

Je ne poste pas en vrac en guise de dernier chapitre, car ça aurait été trop lourd en un chapitre et trop clairsemé si j'avais posté 1 note par chapitre (et d'autant plus que la majorités des notes sont écrites manuellement et donc je devrais faire des images or le site ne prend pas les liens sans qu'on doivent tout transformé


End file.
